


Der Andere

by Nyada



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen, Humor, Jealousy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyada/pseuds/Nyada





	Der Andere

Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard hatte im Vorhinein gewusst, dass dieser Kerl nichts als Ärger für ihn bedeuten würde, wie viel Ärger, jedoch, hatte er nicht ahnen können.  
Zugegeben, er war nicht mehr der Jüngste und Fiteste in Atlantis, er war nicht in Topform, da er auf Major Lornes Geburtstagsfeier nicht an dem Teller mit den Rippchen hatte vorbeigehen können, ohne ein, zwei der delikaten Teile mitgehen zu lassen, und erst heute Morgen hatte er vor dem Badezimmerspiegel ein graues Haar entdeckt, aber das bedeutete ja noch lange nicht, dass er zum alten Eisen gehörte. Er brachte die Frauen noch immer mit seinem verschmitzten, leicht schiefen Lächeln zum Erröten und er schaffte es noch immer, die niedliche blonde Krankenschwester um den Finger zu wickeln, wann immer er Lust dazu hatte.  
Dennoch, der Neue hatte es binnen kürzester Zeit geschafft, die gesamte weibliche Belegschaft in seinen Bann zu ziehen. Seine dunklen, braunen Augen ließen die Frauen reihenweise dahinschmelzen. Sein schwarzes, weiches Haar versetzte die Damenwelt in Entzücken.  
John war klar, dass er etwas unternehmen musste.  
  
Mit ernster Miene ging er in die Knie, blickte seinem Kontrahenten tief in die Augen und meinte: "Entweder Du oder ich- es kann nur einen geben, Torren."  
  
 **Ende**


End file.
